


Not Invited, Not Wanted

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught Watching, Connor comes in your panties, Connor is being a little shit as always, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gavin gets mad, Gavin has a crush on you, I really don't like Gavin sorry lmao, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Panty Sniffing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Sorta angsty I think, The Gavin/Reader is entirely onesided, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, but this is so gross lmao wow, dirty talking, gavin cries a bit jsyk ;), gavin is gross and he hates it too, i'll add more if i remember them lol, it's not entirely onesided now sort of, so watch out for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Gavin couldn't believe he was witnessing you give yourself to some piece of shit plastic thing like Connor. Connor was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to Gavin. It was laughable, really. He wanted to march over there and rip that droid off of you and replace plastic with the real thing. He wanted to have you moaning his name, gripping on to his shoulders, taking what he gave you.---In other words: You and Connor have some alone time and Gavin doesn't know how to feel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second voyeur thing I've written I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not. Connor is referred to most as 'it' in this since I wrote this from Gavin's POV. And I'm sorry about it being noncon I've never written noncon in my life until now wow I don't like it. But I really don't like Gavin either, like, at all, so he gets no happy ending sorry ajkjsj;lksjsd I'm actually really nervous about posting this idk I just want it out of my drafts.  
> Anyways, I hope you still enjoy this despite the nastiness and errors lmao

The first thing Gavin noticed was that it was snowing harder then than it was a couple hours ago, flurries and wind whipping at the doors and windows. It was getting dark out and the precinct was quite empty, save for Gavin and the bright glow of his computer screen. He honestly doesn't remember having to stay so late in a long time, normally trying to push his workload off onto any other person who would be unsuspecting enough to take it and leave for home as soon as opportunity arises. He usually winds up giving it to Connor, that plastic prick. Even if the uprising went smoothly and allowed androids to be free, he still couldn't like Connor. The thought of said android in his head put a bad taste in his mouth. Fuck it, he was going to get coffee and go home. He could finish his work tomorrow.

After shucking on his coat and gripping his empty coffee cup perhaps a tad too tightly, he made his way to the break room with a scowl burrowing itself onto his brow. Fucking shit for brains Connor! It was ruining his mood without even being there. Typical. Only an android as shitty as it could--

Gavin's train of thought was halted dead in it's tracks, as were his feet. What he saw before him had to be an illusion, maybe even a hallucination from staring at letters on a screen all day. There was no way--

"Oh, God, Connor! Like that, yes!"

That was your voice. You were moaning Connor's name, not his. The thought sent red hot heat through his heart along with the bitter tang of jealousy. He knew you liked androids, having seen you stumble out of Eden's Club once or twice with a blissed out expression gracing your beautiful features. You wore that same expression but not for him. It was for Connor. Said android was in front of you, one hand holding your leg to keep you open while the other was pumping into your core with three fingers. He could hear the obscene sound of your wetness being thrust into, could see the trembling in your legs as you sat atop one of the break tables, head lolling backwards. 

Gavin couldn't believe he was witnessing you give yourself to some piece of shit plastic thing like Connor. Connor was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to Gavin. It was laughable, really. He wanted to march over there and rip that droid off of you and replace plastic with the real thing. He wanted to have you moaning his name, gripping on to his shoulders, taking what he gave you. Instead he aggressively palmed his growing erection and slid behind the wall on the opposite of the two of you, disgust followed quickly by lust pooling into his abdomen.

A million creative curses were flying around in Gavin's head even as ground his palm against his erection, relishing in the moans that were leaving those pretty lips of yours, trying to ignore Connor speaking softly to you.

"I know it feels good for you. You're so wet for me. Wet for me and me only. Isn't that right?"

Gavin felt like frothing at the mouth at your more than enthusiastic response. It had to have known Gavin was there if it was talking like that, didn't it? It was trying to show him up, he was sure of it! He felt his cock twitch against his hand as he peeked around the corner as stealthily as he could.

Connor had placed you on the other side of the table so that your back was facing him and the android was facing Gavin. Gavin shifted his gaze upwards and suddenly it felt like his heart was sinking. Connor's eyes were directly on Gavin, boring into his own. Its gaze was intense and almost mocking, a smirk playing at the edge of the android's lips. Connor still had its fingers thrusting into you in a feverish pace with your legs open and braced on the table with you, leaving you with no choice but to take what Connor was giving you. 

Gavin didn't know how he should feel when he saw that plastic prick had stepped back and all but shoved its pants and underwear down, leaving it exposed. Its dick looked real enough to pass as human if you ignored the slight blue tint at the head of the dick. It couldn't compare to his own cock, surely. Besides, Gavin's was real and not made of some shitty plastic. His was better. 

Gavin pulled his own cock out as he watched Connor slide deep into you until its cock was fully seated inside. You had moaned at that, wrapping your legs around its form to pull it closer to you. You nuzzled into its neck, shaking slightly. You were whispering to the android, too low for Gavin to hear. Gavin ground his teeth when Connor locked eyes with him again, smirk still playing at its lips.

"What was that? You're going to have to speak up."

"Connor, please, I want you." Your voice was trembling just as much as your hands were. They were gripping onto its shoulders, digging into the fabric.

Gavin hated how much he loved the shakiness of your voice, how it washed over him like a soothing balm. He slowly stroked his cock, eyes keeping on your form instead of Connor's eyes.

"I'm quite sure that isn't what you had originally said." Connor snapped its hips forward, bringing a surprised moan from your throat. "Please, say it right this time."

Gavin gulped as he waited to hear what you were saying even as his mind berated him for it, knowing that Connor was only trying to rile him up. Gavin just wanted to hear your voice, begging, crying for release as he fucked you, not Connor. That prick didn't deserve to feel how tight and warm you were. 

"I said I love you, Connor. I love you."

Your words were so tender, so sweet, so soft. It was almost tooth rotting sweetness, dripping from your mouth like nectar that Gavin would gladly drink up if it were directed at him. It made his own heart hurt, his blood boil, his stomach sink. He couldn't truly have heard you right, could he? You didn't just say that you loved that thing. Gavin didn't want to think about it, he would rather you fuck the thing already and end his misery. It'd be better than this.

Oh, but Connor, that shit faced android. It had other plans in store for Gavin if the smug glint in its eyes were any indication.

"I love you, too." The words were just as sweet as yours, though it quickly changed to a more smug tone. "You only love me, right? No one else?" Connor's hips were slowly rocking into yours, the table creaking under you. "I want to hear you say it."

You kept your face in its neck as you spoke, legs opening wider. "Yes, Connor. I only love you. No one else. Nobody else could compare." Your confession was punctuated by a high pitched moan.

Connor had picked up its pace, fucking you like a dog in heat. Gavin could feel his eyes prickle with angry tears even as his own hand picked up speed to match Connor's thrusts, eyes never leaving the act before him. It was torture hearing you call out Connor's name, body rocking back into its with nothing but praise falling from its lips. Connor gripped your hips so tightly even Gavin could tell he would leave indents in your skin. Gavin thrust up into his fist, cock hot in his hand, as he imagined it was him fucking you instead. He tried to block out Connor's name in his fantasy and replace it with his own to no avail. You were practically sobbing the android's name, head thrown back in pure pleasure. 

Gavin wasn't sure what he did to deserve this fate. Watching you get fucked by an android that he despised must have been punishment for something Gavin did wrong. It didn't matter now as he watched you cling for dear life to your lover, words a perfect pitch of ecstasy that would have sounded like music to his ears in any other situation. Gavin pumped his cock quickly, twisting his wrist just so to try and make it better. It helped for the pleasure, at least, but not much else. Still, hearing you moan with a voice trembling with need was something that he'd keep in his mind for a later date.

"Does my cock feel good? You feel amazing. Tell me how I make you feel." Connor may as well have been growling at that point, voice rough and deep.

Connor was leaning forward as it was speaking, pressing you down until you had to hold onto the table's edges to keep steady. The table was creaking so loud it was almost enough to drown out the lewd smacking sound of skin on skin but you didn't seem to mind. Your eyes were closed tightly as the android fucked you, legs starting to shake. It was a sight Gavin didn't want to forget for a long time.

"So good, so good!" You cried, voice dropping off to moan. "So fucking good!"

"That's exactly right." Connor groaned, hips starting to lose their rhythm.

Gavin licked his lips when you cried out that you were close, his hand tightening on his cock just a bit more. He was getting close, too. Pleasure--possibly disdain or anger--causing him to close his eyes, turning away form the display before him to instead rest his head on the back of the wall. He could feel sweat sticking his hair to his forehead uncomfortably but ignored it for the moment. Gavin only wanted to come at this point, mind racing with different images of you in precarious positions trying to filter across his mind's eye. He thought that doggy would be the best position to fuck you in, to have your head being held down by his hand, pushing it into the mattress. Or maybe even to have you on your back when he fucked you, holding your legs apart to let him do as he pleased with you. Or maybe--

His train of thought was cut off. You were screaming in pleasure and he turned to look just in time to see your body arching off of the table, body quaking and eyes rolled back. Your mouth was open wide as Connor kept fucking you trough your orgasm. It was a particularly stimulating sight and it was enough to tip him over the edge. Right as he came your eyes were open and focused on him, on Gavin. You looked terrified when your eyes met with his.

Gavin had opened his mouth to speak but what was he going to say? Sorry for watching you get fucked, how about I fuck you instead? The questions evaporated from his mind however as he finally came, body thrusting foraward with the force of it. He came hard, eyes closing and breathing labored, the look of terror a lasting imprint behind his eyelids. Before he even had the chance to truly come down from the pleasurable wash of his orgasm he was standing up, a wave of nausea suddenly hitting him. He stuffed his cock back in his pants, fingers shaky. He fucked up. He fucked up big time. He should have just walked away instead of being some sort of creep, jerking off while you got dicked down from some plastic prick. 

Gavin hurried away, coffee cup forgotten. The last thing he heard before he rounded the corner was you telling Connor that you had saw Gavin watching.

Gavin burst through the doors to get outside, to get away from you and Connor. The cold wind and freezing snow slapped him in the face as he marched down the street to his car. He knew he looked a mess, people gawking at him and shouting when he shouldered them out of the way. He finally got to his car, started it up, told it to take him home, and buried his head in his hands. He wasn't sure if he'd even come in for the next few days. Maybe he'll try to call in sick or something.

Shame was flooding him as he was riding home. He knew he could never look you in the face again, especially not after you'd seen him. He wasn't even sure if he could even talk to you after that. 

Suddenly, a thought struck him. It was Connor's fault. If Connor wasn't there then he'd have you all to himself. If Connor wasn't there then you wouldn't have looked so scared to have seen him. If Connor wasn't there then none of this would have ever happened. The car stopped and anger pulsed in his veins, warding off the shame he felt. Yeah, it was all Connor's fault. No one but Connor's. Gavin looked up to see his house, gritting his teeth. He'd show that piece of shit what's what next time. He'd make that thing wished it had never set foot in that station.

Gavin stepped out, the cold forgotten as he slipped into his house, anger trying to boil over. Gavin rolled his shoulders, a plan formulating in his head already. He'd get back at Connor for what it did to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made part 2 but it's gross jsokdjd I'm gross or maybe I'm just scared that this isn't nearly as good as the first chapter idk maybe both lol 
> 
> Anyways, I proofread this myself so their may be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!

"Don't stop, Gavin! Please, don't stop!"

"Don't worry, babe. I won't stop until you're nothing but a sobbing mess beneath me."

Gavin had you in his bed, face down and ass up just like he wanted as he pounded into you with enough force to rock the bed. It banged against the wall rhythmically, sure to leave cuffs against the normally blemish free wall. Gavin looked down at you, hands scrambling for purchase along the sheets, eyes rolling back from how good he was fucking you. He felt a sense of immense pride well up in him, like he accomplished something no man other than him could have.

Said man leaned down, mouth pressing against the shell of your ear. "You like that, don't you? You like my cock stuffing you full, right? Tell me, I want to hear."

You screamed your pleasure underneath him, body jerking to meet his powerful thrusts. You spoke around your moans, words almost mush coming out of your mouth. "Yes, Gavin--Gavin! I love it!"

Gavin could feel his lips split into a grin so wide it hurt the corners of his mouth. He kept pounding into you as he spoke again, voice a triumph filled whisper. "Tell me you love me."

Everything seemed to stop then. The pleasure, the thrusting, the beat of your heart, everything. It all stopped. Suddenly you were across the room, a familiar body--Connor's-- hovering over yours as you lied across a table that wasn't there before. You looked at Gavin, face contorted into nothing but pure terror, a look he never wanted to see again. Even Connor was looking at him, mouth twisted into a robotic smirk, eyes dark.

"I only love Connor." You whispered, hugging the thing above you. 

"Me, and only me." Connor said, smirk growing all the wider.

"I could never love you."

Gavin shot up, body sweaty and hot, breath labored. He was disoriented for a moment and he swore he could hear a chiding laugh similar to Connor's in the room around him.

As consciousness finally came over Gavin, he rubbed his face, huffing out a shaky breath. He was dreaming of you, of having you like he was supposed to, of fucking you like he was supposed to. Then Connor, that fucking tin can, had to ruin it. Of course it would be able to ruin something of Gavin's without even being in the same vicinity. Anger swelled inside of him, a roar of a curse flying from his mouth. Something shattered on the wall across the room, drawing Gavin's attention. It was his alarm clock. He must have thrown in his fit of rage. He got out of bed and turned on the light, standing above the shattered remains of his old alarm clock. He would rather see Connor on the ground in pieces like that, not a fucking clock. Damn machines.

Gavin hasn't been to work for the last four days.

He felt like shit, but he would never admit it to anyone. He just had to get his thoughts in order, is all. He just had to sort out his plan. He wasn't scared, not of Connor. Not of anyone! Just some peace and quiet was all he needed. It wasn't like he was terrified of what you thought of him or how you would react to seeing him again. It never even crossed his mind, not once. He doesn't even remember thinking about you over the course of the last four days.

Gavin shifted to walk away until he felt something wet under his boxers. He looked down and saw the mess he had made, a white substance staining his boxers. 

Yeah, he didn't think or dream about you at all.

Anger was what had spurred him to go to work that day, nothing else. He was going to get back at that android one way or another, whether it be a punch to its gut or something more drastic, he could hardly care at this point. He just wanted Connor to hurt as much as he--

Gavin pushed the rest of that thought process out of his head. No, now was the time to think on his plan, not wallow in sadness--not like he didn't get enough of that during his absence--he was going to get into action today.

Gavin pulled into his parking spot and caught his eyes in the mirror. He looked full of hatred and it felt familiar to him. It was something he could fall back on, whether or not he decided to realize it. Hopping out of the car he felt the cold try to cool his too hot skin. He pushed past the cold wind, heading into the precinct with one thought in his head: Hurt Connor.

Just as he had made his way through the doors he saw it--Connor--standing at the receptionist's desk and speaking quietly with another android. Gavin wanted to look away but the damned thing was already facing him, a tongue in cheek type smile on its lips.

"Good morning, Gavin. You haven't been in the office in the last four days. Did you fall ill?"

Gavin felt like snarling at him, his hand already trying to ball up into fists. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say, tin can." Gavin could feel his jaw tensing and was going to attempt a punch to Connor's gut but stopped himself. He couldn't do anything to Connor right there. He'd most definitely get fired for it now. "I suggest you steer clear of me today. I'm not in the mood for anyone's shit."

Gavin turned to walk away in probably the most self-controlled moment in his life but Connor was in his ear, whispering low enough to were only Gavin could hear it speak. "I think I should let you know that [Y/N] isn't wearing any panties under her skirt today. She said she wanted to give me a souvenir since she'll be late home tonight." 

Before Gavin could open his mouth he felt something silky brush against his hand. Looking down, he saw that it was a pair of pale blue panties peeking from Connor's pocket. They were lacy on the edges and see through everywhere else, something he could see you wearing. Gavin could feel a blush try to creep up his cheeks and a disgusting part of him wanted to take them and keep them for himself for things he didn't want to think about right then. 

Connor pushed them back down inside its pocket when Gavin reached for them, a primal thought urging his motions. "They're going to be with me all day." Then that fucker winked at him and patted his back, turning back to its colleague as if nothing happened.

Gavin felt speechless. That android, that thing had a hold of your panties in its pocket. He didn't know how to feel, how to react. Gavin felt like he should lash out but what could he say to one up that? Besides, there was a thrill to knowing that you weren't wearing anything under your skirt even if it was Connor to reveal it to him. Something told him that he only got to know about that so it could blow up in his face later.

Gavin stalked off, the mocking sound of Connor's laugh surging a wave of anger back into him. 

But the thought of you not wearing anything under your skirt had him reeling. God, he hated Connor but he loved the mental image it put in its head. Gavin could imagine you pulling up your skirt just the tiniest of bits, giving him a private peek as you slipped a finger inside. What a sight you would behold.

He made it to his desk and sat down, bringing his computer to life. He tried to push out the thought of you letting Connor keep your panties but what else was he supposed to think about? It's not like he could do anything about it, regardless. Gavin just had to get through today and get back at Connor. Maybe he could lose himself in the words on his screen and call it a day. It was getting exhausting just thinking about that android.

Just as Gavin had started to read over backlogged files, he saw a hand place something on the corner of his desk. He turned just fast enough to see you about to reach your own desk behind his own. You were indeed wearing a skirt, one of those pencil skirts that hugged your curves just right and showed off your ass. He could feel his eyes practically glued to your backside as you walked away, his mind's eye being flooded with images of you in and out of those panties of yours. You stopped walking right beside your desk and Gavin looked up to see you glancing at him shyly before quickly sitting down, steadfastly ignoring him.

Suddenly, the incident a few days prior flashed crystalline clear across his eyes. The way Connor was fucking you, how you confessed your love to it and it to you and, lastly, the look of terror in your eyes as Gavin ran away. It took all of him not to bang his head on his desk, frustration and fear filling him to the core. His anger at Connor was snuggled up close beside them, digging into the pit of his stomach. That android better be ready for a storm coming its way.

Gavin turned back to his computer and saw a little note on the corner of his desk. He fingered at it, remembering how you placed it down. He was honestly surprised you didn't just ignore him completely like he had expected you to do. Gavin slid the note across the table so he could read it clearly.

-Gavin. Meet us in the men's bathroom in 15 minutes.

That was all the note said. The handwriting was clearly yours so he knew it wasn't some hoax. Still, he was a little apprehensive to go to the meeting spot even if you were going to be involved. He could just feel that little shithead Connor about to brew something up for him. There was a moment where he wondered if you laughed at him behind his back with your fake boyfriend. The thought stung so he pushed it out of his mind. He instead focused on the screen ahead of him, trying not to count down every minute it took until 15 of them were up.

\----

Gavin knew he shouldn't have followed what the note said.

You were standing in the middle of the bathroom, skirt raised high on your waist as you exposed yourself to the android and know to Gavin himself. You're breath was hitching in a beautiful way, legs shaking. Connor, that prick, was kneeling between your legs with its mouth on you, lapping at your wet folds. He saw Connor's arm moving between its legs and looked on as it had its cock in hand, thrusting quickly. It spared a quick glance Gavin's way before winking and continuing on. You barely seemed to notice Gavin's entrance even though he wasn't even three feet from you.

Gavin hated that his cock stiffened, a tent forming in his pants. He wanted to look away from the display but his eyes were glued to it even as anger once again rose within him. It took all he had not to rip that android away from you, knowing that it would only lead to disaster.

Then Connor grunted, body jerking forward. Was the thing coming right there on the bathroom floor? Taking a closer look, he saw that, no, Connor wasn't coming on the floor. It was coming onto your panties. 

Oddly enough, that was what brought up the ugly head of jealousy within him most in that moment. Not that you came with a quiet cry on its mouth. Not that Connor kept rubbing into Gavin's face that you weren't his. No, what made him jealous was the fact that he was coming into your panties and you slid them on without hesitation. Like they were meant to be that way. Like you wouldn't have it any other way.

A thought hit him and it made him want to recoil from the ferocity of it.

He wanted to do that to you, to your panties, to your face. To your anything and, honestly, the thought disgusted him to a degree. Sure, he liked you and lusted after you but that felt a little more extreme than it needed to be. What was Connor doing to him? What were you doing to him?

Finally, you glanced over at him, a shaky smile on your lips. "H-Hi, Gavin."

"Hey," Gavin still couldn't look away, his eyes practically stuck to your form as he tried to cover his erection with his hands. His voice didn't feel like it belonged to him. It felt heavy with an emotion he didn't want to feel. An emotion that had him feeling embarrassed.

Desperation. What Gavin was feeling was a desperation for you and he hated it. It was Connor's fault, anyways. It ruined everything.

"I see you got our note." Connor was standing, wiping its mouth of your fluids only to suck them off its fingers. "We should discuss this quickly. Hank will need to come use the toiletries in about 10 minutes."

"What is there to discuss, huh? How you've been fucking with me ever since--" Gavin spared a glance your way, stopping himself short. The quicker this is over with, the quicker he can get away from Connor. "What? What the fuck do you want to talk about?"

"Gavin, Connor and I would like to go to your house tomorrow night. We want you to watch us again." You spoke hurriedly, eyes tracing to the door every few words. "We had talked about it while you were gone and we kind of liked it."

Gavin was speechless. You liked being watched? And you wanted him to watch you again? It all felt a little too good to happen to him but he felt himself nodding along with the idea regardless. He knew that it would just fuck him over again but he was so drawn to everything you did that he couldn't help but to agree to it. Besides, he couldn't say he didn't want to see you naked and bare before him again. 

"There is one condition to this little arrangement, though." Connor pulled your skirt down, hands slipping past your thighs. You shivered. "You can't touch her during it."

Gavin knew he should decline, that he should just walk out of that damned bathroom right then and never speak of what just happened for the rest of his life. He knew he should do that but he couldn't bring himself to reject the notion. He would reap what he sowed later, it seems.

"Sure, fucking whatever. You know where I live." Gavin then stormed out of the bathroom, not wanting to be in the same space as Connor anymore. He felt like ripping his hair out, frustration, lust, and rage culminating within him in equal forces. He felt like a coward for thinking it, but Gavin wanted to go home and hide away from the world. He wanted to be alone, to leave, to rest. Now, though, he got himself roped into Connor's game and you were the one to hold him there whether you realized it or not.

He slammed himself down in his chair and put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his desk. He would regret tomorrow night, he could feel it in his gut. But still...

You ran your fingertips across Gavin's forearm as you walked past him to your desk. He looked up to see you glancing at him as you sat at your desk, eyes almost apologetic.

But he still couldn't get enough of you.


	3. A Parting Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! I got this last chapter out!! Now, poor little Gavin's suffering can end kldjfkalsd I will say, though, that I do kinda like Gavin now so expect some more (happier) smut with him in the future! I hope this one was as decent as the first two, though I feel like I kinda lost what I was going for in there but we'll see
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy! :D

Gavin ran a hand over his crotch, feeling his cock straining against the material of his jeans. He wanted to have his cock in his hand right then but it'd be better if he'd wait. That's what he kept telling himself, at least.

 

You and Connor were on Gavin's bed, making out with each other roughly. Connor kept breaking the kiss to bite and lick along your neck and collarbone, his hips lightly thrusting against yours. The both of you were kneeling in the center of Gavin's bed while said man sat in a chair right in front of the edge of it. Gavin was close enough that if he leaned forward he could touch you. 

 

God, he wanted to touch you. 

 

You purred out Connor's name as it once again bit at your neck, sucking there until a large hickey appeared. Connor grunted your name back in response and moved behind you, making you face Gavin. Your face was something that Gavin wanted to dedicate to memory. Your were flushed and panting, eyes glazed over with lust--so much lust--and directed at him. At Gavin. 

 

He could feel his heart rate pick up and his cock twitched in its confines. He wanted to feel you, to touch you, to fuck you. Gavin wanted to be the one slowly undressing you, not watching you be undressed. Despite the yearning need in his loins--and heart, but he ignored that for now--he kept himself still, eyes glued to your face like you were the only other person in the room. He saw every little twitch of pleasure on your face, grinding his hand harder against himself, hips rolling with the movement. Your eyes flickered down to his hand and you licked your lips as Connor rolled your pencil skirt down. Gavin wanted you to feel your tongue on him.

 

You moaned suddenly, eyes closing and mouth opening. Gavin looked down and saw Connor rubbing at you through your panties, its eyes locked on Gavin's face with a shit eating grin that he was used to seeing in the mirror. It made anger bubble up inside of him but he wasn't sure if it was at himself or at Connor, so he chose to ignore that, too. Gavin instead focused on Connor's fingers rubbing at your clit. Its fingers were rubbing expertly on you if your moans were any indication. You bucked your hips into the plastic thing's hand, his name rolling off of your lips.

 

It was then that he noticed that those were the same pair of panties that Connor had came in the day before. The sight made him growl his frustration, the full force of his thoughts on that day hitting him hard. Gavin hurriedly pulled his cock out of his pants, hand gripping almost too tightly. Fuck, you had to have picked the same ones, didn't you? Gavin could feel his control slipping and he leaned forward, a curse working past his lips. He stroked his cock slowly as he watched, his face feeling too hot as he flushed deeply. 

 

"Just a little more," You warned around your moans. "I'm already so close."

 

Connor whispered in your ear and you brought your gaze to Gavin, looking him in the eyes. He felt like his heart would burst with the intensity of your staring. You were still moaning Connor's name but you were looking at Gavin, not Connor. You were moaning with earnest and Gavin decided to pretend that it was because of him.

 

You shuddered, then, eyes closing and legs quaking. Gavin wanted to drink the resounding moan that came from you as your orgasm hit. You just looked so damn gorgeous as you slowly came down from your crest, body shivering. Once you finally calmed, Gavin watched intently as Connor slowly pulled your panties from you. He could see the wetness left behind on them, not able to tear his eyes away as it was flung somewhere on the floor. He shouldn't have felt upset by the fact that it was out of his sight but he did.

 

Connor watched you for a moment before it pulled at the hem of your uniform. Even with the words unspoken, Gavin saw that you understood what it meant and started to peel off your clothes. You did so slowly swaying your hips just enough to further tantalize Gavin. Not like he wasn't hooked on you already but the sight of you stripping was something he'd remember for a long time.

 

Soon, you removed the last article of clothing and Gavin felt like he could have sobbed at finally seeing you completely bare before him. He couldn't help but to admire how beautiful you were, how your body looked so soft and inviting to touch. His eyes roved over your body, taking in every inch of available skin he could. Gavin wanted to feel you writhing underneath him more than he could say. He wanted to have you rocking your hips up to meet his as he fucked you every which way he could. He wanted to hear you moaning out words of praise and want and lov--

 

Your face was close to his cock all of a sudden and it took all of his willpower not to drive himself into your mouth. Gavin felt his cock twitch as he looked down at you. He knew his want was clearly written on his face but at that moment he didn't care. He just wanted to know how good you were at sucking his dick.

 

"Connor!" You cried out, body rocking back. "God, yes!"

 

That damned tin can had you on all fours, his head buried into your cunt from behind. What all Connor was doing back there must have been good from the sounds that were leaving your mouth. Your breath was hitching as you moaned, hands digging into the sheets. Gavin could feel the heat of your every breath ghosting over his cock. You didn't seem to mind being so close to it, though. You kept rocking back onto Connor's face, your lips brushing Gavin's cock with each forward movement. It was so feather light that he wanted to feel more.

 

He needed to feel more.

 

Before Gavin could even fathom what had happened, a stinging pain was on the back of his hand. He pulled it back to his chest, confusion momentarily clouding his mind. Then he looked up and caught the eyes of Connor. Gavin has never seen such an obviously angry look in its face before. He would be lying if it didn't make him jump a bit.

 

"Did you already forget the terms of our agreement, Gavin?" Connor spat his name out like it was dirt in his mouth. It made Gavin's blood boil. "Need I remind you that all bets are off if you touch her again?"

 

Gavin gritted his teeth even as he nodded. He didn't want to be one upped by plastic, of all things, but he'd be damned if he wasn't able to feel your lips brushing against the head of his dick once more.

 

"I want to." You mumbled, looking back at Connor over your shoulder. "Please, Connor. Let him touch me at least once."

 

Gavin could hardly believe his ears. You just begged Connor to let Gavin touch you. You wanted Gavin to touch you. He never felt so satisfied in his whole damn life and you haven't even touched him fully yet. Even if Connor said no, he hoped that you would still let him do it regardless.

 

"Connor." You said, sounding final. 

 

The thing relented, gesturing towards Gavin. "Fine. He can touch you however you please but not for long. I still want the agreement to be kept somewhat in tact."

 

You turned back to Gavin, a sheepish smile turning into a mewl as Connor went back to your core, lavishing attention on you.

 

As soon as your mouth opened, Gavin brought your head down onto him. You closed your mouth around his cock, sucking and moaning as you bobbed your head on him. Your mouth was warm and wet, tongue sliding up and down his shaft in the most delicious way he's ever felt. Gavin glanced down at you and he couldn't stop the loud moan that came from him. He could feel his orgasm want to hit him then but he was somehow able to fend it back. You just looked so perfect down there, eyes watering as you took him down the back of your throat, swallowing around him. That's where you belong, Gavin was sure of it. He's seen this same image so many times in his dreams and in his head but it was so much better seeing it with his own eyes. 

 

Gavin wanted to weep tears of pure satisfaction.

 

Now, Gavin's never been a religious man but right then, with you sliding him down your throat, moans vibrating against his cock perfectly, he swore he heard the sound of angels singing. He could practically feel everything else melting away into the background, leaving only the two of you. His hands went to the back of your head and he lost himself in the silky strands of your hair between his fingers. He ran his hands through your hair as he rolled his hips to your mouth, basking in the sound of you gagging on him. Gavin leaned down over you, not able to resist the temptation of being so close to you. He brought up a handful of your hair and inhaled the scent, noting the sweetness of whatever shampoo you use. He was ashamed to say that it only added to the pleasure that was already mounting in him. He did it again though, trying to keep the smell locked away in the back of his mind. 

 

The bobbing of your head was being disrupted, more moans vibrating against his cock. His fantasy broke apart as he looked behind you to see Connor, just as naked as you were, thrusting his into you, his hands gripping either side of your hips. Connor was driving deep and hard into you, hips snapping against yours in a perfect rhythm. Connor caught Gavin's eye and winked.

 

"Are you enjoying her mouth?" Connor didn't wait on a reply, leaning forward as he took a few moments to moan his pleasure. "I'll have her lips wrapped around my cock here soon. You better enjoy it while it lasts."

 

It was then that Gavin felt his anger come back in full force. He was going to show Connor. He was going to show that hunk of plastic what it meant to have and take you, even if that meant coming down your throat--God, how he wanted that--he'd do it. Connor wasn't the only one with a cock inside of you.

 

Gavin stood suddenly, noticing how you easily followed the movement as if you were expecting it. Placing one foot on the bed to brace himself, he started thrusting into your mouth with a renewed vigor. He could hear you gagging around his cock as he drove it down the back of your throat. You tried to keep up with his thrusts but soon gave up, instead leaving your mouth open wide, your drool slipping down your chin. Gavin could feel his fingers digging into your hair as he held your head as still as he could. Gavin would let Connor know who you really belonged to.

 

Gavin could feel his orgasm rising steadily within him, goading him to go faster. He did just that, letting all inhibitions go to the wind. He was moaning your name, saying how perfect you felt, how warm and tight he thought you'd feel around his cock. 

 

"I should be the one fucking you." Gavin's pacing was getting sloppy as he growled around his moans, growing closer to coming by the second. He could barely keep himself in check at this point, so lost in the pleasure of finally having you like he's always wanted. Like he's always needed. "I'd fuck you better than he could. I'd fuck you right. I love y--"

 

Just as his orgasm was about to peak, your mouth was gone from him and his impending orgasm with it. He could hear you moaning with wild abandon, the sound of skin slapping skin loud in his ears. He saw you pulled flush to Connor, holding the both of you upright as it fucked into you. Connor's eyes were darkened with a predatory look but its lips were painted in the most smug smirk Gavin has ever seen in his life. Connor knew that Gavin was going to confess to you. Hell, he may as well have. The words had left him faster than he thought to say them, pure instinct driving him. 

 

"I'm gonna come again!" You cried out, eyes shut tight. "Fuck me! Fuckmefuckmefuckme--"

 

Gavin watched as you came for a second time, eyes opening only to roll into the back of your head, body spasming uncontrollably. Connor fucked you throughout it, giving Gavin a look that had his anger welling up inside of him. That fucking android! Gavin wanted to tear Connor apart then but the shuddering of your body kept him from doing anything about it. Instead, he watched your body as it came down from your high once more. 

 

Connor still didn't stop, keeping your body held up right. You were still drooling, voice hoarse and high. 

 

"Who do you love?" Connor groaned, a hand slipping down your body to play at your clit. You screamed with pleasure and Gavin wanted to scream his frustration. "Tell me. Tell us."

 

"I love you, Connor." You cried out, voice barely distinguishable from your needy mewls.

 

"I love you, too."

 

Gavin could feel his heart want to hammer out of his chest and his anger was so consuming that he thought he saw red. He could see you trembling when Connor finally pulled out only to maneuver you to be level with its own cock. You didn't speak, only slipped him into your mouth, letting him fuck you just like Gavin had done mere minutes ago. 

 

Connor moaned your name with love and want, seeming to completely forget that Gavin was there. It suddenly felt too intimate to jerk himself off to the display, let alone watch. That didn't stop Gavin, though. He tried to chase his orgasm but it didn't seem to want to come back, not without your mouth on him. He felt the want to scream again.

 

"I'm close. I'm--" That was all the warning you got before Connor's body jerked, hips rolling against your mouth as it came. 

 

Gavin watched as it slowly leaned you back, mumbling for you not to swallow. When you were finally off of his dick, Connor shifted you until you were facing Gavin.

 

"Open your mouth."

 

You did as told, tilting your mouth open to show Gavin the release inside. It looked the same as any other person's come and that made it all the more easier to believe it was his. 

 

"Swallow."

 

You did so, taking a few tries to get it all down.

 

"Good."

 

Connor kissed you, then, slow and passionate. He turned his head to Gavin after a moment, a self satisfied smile on his face. "That was a pleasant experience. Wouldn't you agree, Gavin?"

 

Gavin felt red hot heat claw at him, on the verge of angry tears. "Get the fuck out of my house."

 

Surprisingly, you and Connor didn't argue. He couldn't look at either of you as the both of you got dressed silently. Gavin's heart felt heavy and betrayed.

 

Connor left the room first and you were hot on its trail. Just before you crossed the threshold, however, you ran up to Gavin and shoved something in his hands before following Connor again, a look of pity and regret in your eyes. The sound of the front door slamming was deafening to Gavin's ears.

 

He looked down into his hands and saw your see through panties being clutched tightly in his hand. Gavin barely realized what he was doing until he moaned, your name tumbling freely from his lips along with his tears. He was angry, furious, bitter, and all things in between. He wanted to blame it on Connor. Hell, he even wanted to blame it on you.

 

Gavin could only blame himself.

 

He brought your panties to his face, inhaling the lingering scent of your release on them. He was saddened as the smell sat in his nostrils, but his fist only picked up speed. He could feel his climax rushing to him as he took another deep inhale, feeling the ticklish trickle of his tears go down his cheeks. He just wanted you. That's all Gavin wanted and this was the most he could get. He'll have to take it, he supposes.

 

His orgasm wasn't fulfilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. my fiance wanted everyone to know that he helped me come up with the idea for this chapter dklfdjflk


End file.
